


You be the prince and I'll be the princess

by ercareyes



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Awkward Luke, Calum is mentioned but literally says one word im so sorry, Fluff, M/M, Michael ships lashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ercareyes/pseuds/ercareyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The obligatory my roommate is trash and leaves me locked out, but thankfully you’re a decent person so I’m not alone”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You be the prince and I'll be the princess

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Love Story by Taylor Swift but it's a very unnecessary allusion to one line in the fic. I spend my days filling tumblr prompts tbh

Calum and Luke had a system. If Luke needed some quiet time to study, Calum would head over to Michael’s dorm to play FIFA that night and, if Calum was going to bring someone home for the night, he’d text Luke _at least_ an hour ahead of time so that Luke could secure himself a place to stay for the night. The system worked most of the time. But sometimes Luke would be stuck studying with Michael and Calum cursing at a video game a few feet away and then other times, Luke would be stranded in their residence building, locked out of his room because Calum forgot to warn him about his plans for the night.

Luke stared mournfully at the sock on the door handle of his dorm room. Calum had texted him literally ten minutes ago to tell him that he’d be bringing someone home tonight. Luke had stupidly ran from the library to his room, hoping he’d at least be able to grab his pillow from the room before Calum got back. But, because he was apparently a really bad person in a past life, the room was already occupied when he finally reached the door. _We need a new system_ , he thought to himself.

He thought about texting Michael and begging him to share his bed with him for the night but Michael had gone home for the weekend and although that left an empty bed in his dorm room, Michael’s roommate scared the hell out of Luke. It wasn’t like Ashton was a bad guy or even particularly scary, it’s just that he was unbelievably cute and Luke had no idea how to act around the guy. It was honestly probably a better idea to wait until Calum was done instead of embarrassing himself in front of Ashton for the thousandth time. He texted Michael, anyway.

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Calum locked me out again_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_You can have my bed for the night dude_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Is Ashton in your room?_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Yes Luke he lives there_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Then I’m just going to stay on the floor outside my room_

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_You’re an idiot. I’m sending Ashton to come get you_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_MICHAEL NO_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Michael seriously don’t, he’s going to think I’m such a loser_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Michael did you tell him???_

 **_To: Michael_ **  
_Not answering me in my time of need is why Calum is my best friend and you’re my #2_

“Luke?” _Fuck_. Luke paused the message he was typing to Michael. It was just reiterating how much he hated him, anyway. He looked up at where Ashton stood above him with a perplexed expression. And of course Ashton was shirtless. If he was fully clothed, Luke’s luck would be too good.

“Um…hey.”

“Why are you on the floor?” Ashton held out his hand, offering to help Luke stand up which Luke gracefully accepted after hesitating for about two seconds too long.

“Calum locked me out.” He responded, dusting off the back of his jeans.

“Yeah, Mikey told me.” He held his phone up to show Luke his text conversation with Michael.

 _**From: Michael** _  
_Luke is a damsel in distress and you haven’t cut your hair in 3 years so you can be his prince charming_

 _**To: Michael** _  
_What?_

 _**From: Michael** _  
_Luke’s locked out and needs a place to stay but he’s a loser so go get him pls_

 _**To: Michael** _  
_I don’t need to cut my hair_

 _ **From: Michael** _  
_Are you going to get Luke or no?_

 _**To: Michael** _  
_Yes, leave me alone._

“I’m not a damsel.” Luke muttered sourly, but followed Ashton as he turned to head back to his dorm room.

“That’s debatable.” Ashton grinned as he looked back at Luke. “But you were in distress; non-debatable.”

The rest of the walk to the dorm room was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence; something that Luke had always appreciated Ashton for on the rare occasions that he actually worked up the nerve to hang around him. When they finally got inside the room, Ashton headed straight for the drawers on his side of the room and tossed Luke a pair of sweats and a T-shirt.

“I can borrow some of Michael’s clothes.” Luke said, but held the T-shirt in his hands and had absolutely no intentions of giving it back.

“But I’m your prince.” Ashton took a dramatic bow and giggled as he looked back at Luke “I have to provide for you.” Luke couldn’t help the blush that crept onto his cheeks as he turned away from Ashton to change into the clothes Ashton gave him. When Luke finally turned around, Ashton was still looking at him from his spot in the middle of the room.

“At the end of the fairytale isn’t the prince supposed to get a kiss?” _Wait, what_? Luke visibly cringed once the words leave his mouth. This is why he didn’t like to be alone with Ashton. He can never control what he says.

“You want to kiss me, Luke?” Ashton asks, his dimples deepening with his smile as he takes a few steps toward Luke.

“That’s not what I…I mean, that’s…” Luke’s mouth lost its connection with his brain around the same time his back hit the wall. Ashton looked up at Luke, and the height difference should have made Luke feel more confident, but it didn't. He definitely wanted Ashton to kiss him though.

However, just when Luke was sure Ashton was going to make his move, Ashton just bit his lower lip and took a step back. “I don’t give kisses before the first date.”

“Oh.” Luke breathed out, deflated. The room is silent for a few moments before Ashton let out a frustrated sigh.

“So if we went out on a date…” Luke just blinked at him.

“Oh my God, why do I even like you? Would you like to go on a date with me, Luke?”

“You like me?” Ashton rolled his eyes, but his smile remained fond.

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“It’s a yes!” And Luke was only slightly embarrassed by how excited he sounded because Ashton _likes_ him.

Luke wakes up to two texts; one from Michael and one from Calum.

 **_From: Michael_ **  
_Oh and btw, I didn’t go home for the weekend but your bed is really comfy ;)_

 **_From: Calum_ **  
_Sorry_


End file.
